Fearless
by xsostarstruck
Summary: After winning the Royal Rumble, Rosa is even further infatuated with Smackdown's Alberto Del Rio and now the diva is prepared to take one big risk - Del Rio/Rosa


**FEARLESS**  
_

* * *

_

Those eyes – she could fall into them forever.

The fiercest Latina on Smackdown had her eyes glued to the television screen that was in the divas locker room. Tonight was the Royal Rumble – the beginning of the road to Wrestlemania started here where now forty men contested in battle royal to gain the main even spot at Wrestlemania 27.

The winner was someone special; at least to her he was someone special. Rosa's eyes traced the physique that belonged to the 2011 Royal Rumble – Smackdown's Mexican Aristocrat known as Alberto Del Rio. The joy was present in his eyes. A lifelong dream was accomplished today. Hard work pays off and now Del Rio is going to main event at Wrestlemania.

Rosa Mendes was proud. Flicking her brown hair to the side, her arms remained cross as she looked at the screen with the celebration continuing and Alberto's personal announcer – Ricardo Rodriguez – repeating Del Rio's name, with the R's rolling. Even with the constant annoying tone, her eyes remained locked at the man that would face the WWE Champion, The Miz or the World Heavyweight Champion, Edge at Wrestlemania.

As the Royal Rumble ended, Rosa remained smiling at the television screen and not a single move was made as Alberto was only in her mind. She couldn't pin point the exact details on why she was exactly feeling like this. Since his arrival on Smackdown, Rosa couldn't get him out of her mind. Her feelings weren't much helped when he'd pass by down the hallway and give out a signature smirk as he came by. Her heart melted, every time.

Even with the black screen, she continued to stare on and it wasn't until the sudden interruption of her co-worker and fellow Diva, the now former Divas Champion Natalya came over and found Rosa in this state.

"Show's over Rosa – you can stop staring at the screen. Del Rio's celebration is over but I'm sure it will continue somewhere else," Said the third generation diva, who tried to stay strong even after losing her title earlier that night, "You're really into this guy, aren't you?"

Flipping her brown hair around, she answered the question as simple as possible, "I really am."

"Go for it Rosa. What have you got to lose? You're a beautiful girl and he can't say no to you. I'm sure he's in his locker room and you can go talk to him and let him know how you feel. He may feel the same way about you."

And there was one problem with Natalya's comment – how'd she known he'd feel the same way?

"I'd really want to tell him but how do I know if he even feels the same way? I don't want to get hurt again Nattie. I'm going to make a fool out of myself if I tell him. I can't do this."

"You're going to do it," The Canadian diva wasn't giving up and surely wanted Rosa to give this a shot, "You're usually not a risk taker and I feel you should do it. Sure, there's a chance he may feel the other way but there's also that other chance that he may feel the same way. Have you thought about that chance? Don't let the negatives outweigh the positives. Just tell him how you feel and ask him out on a date – it's as simple as that!"

In all sense, Nattie wanted her to be fearless when she went into this – And fearless she would be. She's going to do it. End of discussion, she was going to do it.

"I'm going to do it – I'm going to go and tell him," Natalya grew proud of the Latina who held her head high as she stormed for the door, only to turn back around, "Hold on – is this dress nice or is it too slutty?"

The sleek rosy red dress was more than perfect, "You look hot, so you go out there and blow him away."

Nattie smiled. Rosa nodded with approval as she exited the divas locker room. Her heels created a loud noise as she strutted down the corridors of the arena in search of the Royal Rumble winner.

_How do I tell him? Oh hi Alberto, I really like you and would you want to go out on a date with me? Oh no, that sounds terrible. Yo soy loca! I've just got to be calm and cool about this. Nattie's right, there's a chance he may really like me and I just don't know it and I have to find out. I am going to find out and if he says no, he says no but if she says yes, he says yes. He may actually say yes._

With her mind a complete and utter mess, the Latina wasn't too focused on the direction she was going into and ultimately bumped into a male, with a much larger physique. She shut her eyes at first and when she opened them, she found that oh-so familiar white scarf draped over his neck, his glowing smile and that ring announcer of his, that follow him just about everywhere.

"Sorry! So sorry, I wasn't paying attention whatsoever –"

She was clearly nervous but Del Rio backed up for a moment and scanned Rosa from head to toe, "You don't have to apologize – a beautiful girl like you has no reason to apologize to me. If anything, it was my fault."

Rosa smiled, "I was actually looking for you. Congratulations on winning the Royal Rumble – you did great."

"Yes he did!" And that's when that pesky ring announcer, Ricardo came in and started to rain on Rosa's parade, "He did great because he is ALBERTO DELLL RRRR–"

Alberto raised his hand up, commencing that he stops what he is doing, "Ricardo, go in my locker room and wait for me there, while I talk to Rosa."

A scowl was formed on the ring announcer. His head came down and slowly, he walked away. Inside Rosa's mind, she couldn't think of a better time to just say it. This was the chance she had been waiting for – it was just her and Del Rio. Not a single soul.

"Sorry – he gets a little carried away sometimes."

She giggled, "I just wanted to congratulate you," That's not all she wanted to do, "And –"

There she was, getting all nervous again and frightened on what she was to expect. As the time passed by, Alberto remained content and patient with the fierce Latina. She was just standing their quiet and not saying a single word.

"So what else is it that you'd like to tell me?"

This was going to be bad. This was just going to be an utter catastrophe.

" – Well, okay," The following words came out like nothing, as if it was gibberish, "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to maybe go out on a date with me but if you don't want to that's okay because I really like you and I'd really like to go on a date with you. Oh god, that sounds horrible. Just plain horrible. I'm like so sick psycho or something but I'm really not. I've just really liked you since you've came to Smackdown and I haven't had the guts to tell you and now I did but it sounds so bad and stupid – oh god, I'm an idiot. Estupida, estupida! I'm just going to –"

And when Rosa finally stopped, it wasn't because of her. His hands came forward and bridged the gap between their bodies, leaving a sweet and elegant kiss on her lips. Amazing, that's how it exactly felt. Words couldn't even describe the heavenly kiss she had just received. Alberto Del Rio was not on a great wrestler, but an amazing kisser.

Pulling away from the Latina, he smirked like he always does, "I thought you'd never finish but how about we talk more over dinner? Let's say, after Smackdown – You and I – we'll go out for some dinner? Say around 9?"

Still breathless from the kiss, The Latina nodded, "That sounds wonderful."

"I'll see you then."

He departed, still smiling of course and eventually found him at the end of the hallway while Rosa's body was pushed up against the wall. The thought hadn't been digested as her slender body slid down the wall and her smile was glowing more than ever.

The odds worked in her favor. Rosa Mendes was now one lucky lady.

* * *

**A/N:** Completey & Utterly Random - i know.  
Something about these two i liked & i hope you did as well.  
Please review :)


End file.
